Hurt and Smiles
by jkhijbhvycdzewszdg
Summary: Lemonade Mouth is about to go on a tour.But,when good/bad things occur,what will happen?A month after Breakthrough.The story is better then the description!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very FIRST Fanfiction,so it might suck,but I had the idea in my head so I had to write this..Also I realize this is under the wrong category ,but there isn't a Lemonade Mouth category so I put it here. Anyways im not sure if im going to make this a one-shot or if its gonna be continued,it all depends on if you like it or not ,but anyways heres the story!**

**Im pretty sure everyone knows I sadly dont own Lemonade Mouth :'(**

* * *

><p>It's been almost a month since Lemonade Mouth preformed at Madison Square Garden. Our mini-tour is scheduled to start in a month from now, but I've already started packing. I can't believe this all started in detention.<p>

Today isn't one of my best days though, its Mothers Day…I know it's been years since my mom died, but I can't help it. I think about all the families in the world spending time together. But, I'm sitting in my bedroom, while my Gran is downstairs listing to old timey music. I miss my mom.

The rest of the band is with their family today. No matter how much their family might be messed up, they still have a mom, one thing I'd be really grateful to have right now.

I hear my phone ring, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Olivia! How's it going?" It's Wen. He doesn't have to ask, he already knows how I am, sad, wishing my mom was here...

"Great. Just wonderful!" I say trying to sound as convincing as I can, but I stink at lying.

"Mhhm.", That's something I loved about him, he wouldn't push me to talk about something I didn't want to. " So, I was wondering if I could come over..?"

"Yea, sure."

"Okay, I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

I hung up and set my phone on my bedside table. I looked in the mirror, I look awful. I rushed to the bathroom across the hall and tried brushing my knotted hair out. After I finally made my hair look presentable, I brushed my teeth and then went back to my bedroom. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I looked in the mirror again, not perfect, but Wen wouldn't care.

I sat back down on my bed and waited. Minutes later I heard the doorbell, making me jump. I walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey," I said back, not sure what else to say. "Come in", I shut the door and walk into the living room, Wen following. "Umm...so what do you wanna do, we could work on a song, watch a movie, or..?"

"Let's work on a song" We walked to the backyard, the place where we usually write songs at.

"So what have you been doing today?" I ask.

"Nothing really just been spending time with Sydney. You know I've been getting along with her better too." He smiled. "But anyway, me and my dad tried to make breakfast and-" I couldn't listen anymore. It reminded me so much of how my family use to be, when my mom was alive and when my dad wasn't in jail.

Wen stopped talking. I was looking down at the grass, trying not to cry and even though I couldn't see him,I felt his gaze on me.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I didn't mean-" I couldn't let him apologize for something that wasn't his fault, but if I started talking, I would sure enough cry. So I put my head in his shoulder, hiding my face from him and the rest of the world. This made him stop talking, now he just kept running his fingers through my hair.

"I hate this. I hate that this happened to you. A great person like you doesn't deserve this." For the first time today, I smile. Just when I'm about to cry, Wen makes me feel better.

I look up at him from his shoulder and say, "Thanks."

"For what? Telling you the truth?"

"Yea, and for just being here, making me feel better, making me smile."

"Anytime Olivia."

For the rest of the afternoon we just talked, forgetting all about songs.

Then it was time for Wen to go back home.

"Bye, Olivia. I had a great time."

"Bye Wen," Wen started walking out the door, but then turned around.

"One more thing" I was about to ask what it was, but before I could he kissed my cheek. And just like that I started turning red.

"Cya tomorrow." He smiled and he walked out. I shut the door and went to my bedroom. And that night I went to sleep smiling like a maniac.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is!Sorry if its out of character or for whatever else you think is wrong with it again its my first fanfiction so yeaa..Please review,even if you hate it!Thx for reading (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE! Okay so i'd like to say all of your comments made me smile,you guys are so sweet!(: So after reading those comments I started working on this (: Oh and two more things! I have some good ideas that I came up with for this story, but if you guys have any suggestions/ideas feel free to tell me about them! The last thing is that I forgot to put Olivia's POV ,but im pretty sure you figured that out..So anyways this is Olivia's POV also.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to my buzzing alarm clock, 6:30 A.M. Way too early to get up! I laid in my bed for 5 more minutes, but then forced myself to start getting ready for school. I walked across the hall and started my morning routine.<p>

When I finished getting ready it was 7:45.

"Bye Gram! Love you!"

"Bye sweetie." She came up and kissed my cheek, my Wen cheek, the place where he kissed me. Smiling to myself, I walk out the door and grab my bike and I head off to school.

When I finally get there I leave my bike on the bike rack **(A.N. I think that's what you call it?) **and walk inside to my locker.

"Hey Olivia!"

I turn around and smile, "Oh, hey Mo! Whats up?"

"Nothing much. But, can you wait for that tour! I'm so excited!"

"Yea I know! I just hope I don't throw up."I say thinking about Mikey Nicholas **(Sp?)** back, which makes me grossed out.

"Olivia, don't worry! You'll be fine!"

"Yea, I guess" Then the bell for first period rings.

"Well, bye Olivia."

"Bye!" And I start making my way to first period. When I get there I take my usual seat. Class goes by pretty fast, but then again I'm not really paying attention, it's almost the end of the school year so all were doing is review.

Then when the class is over I make my way to second period, which was Language Arts, and also my first class with Wen. I walk in and take my seat, soon after that Wen walks in and sits next to me. I wonder if hes gonna talk about yesterday

"Hey, so Olivia do ya know what were having for lunch?" In a way I kind of felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. Disappointed because he doesn't look like what happened yesterday is in his mind at all. But also relieved because I don't want it to be awkward and if we started talking about that I knew it would be.

"I think a sub sandwich and of course.."

"Lemonade!"We say together, I smiled, that never gets old.

"Quiet down!"Oh great, time for class. "Okay students today were going to.." And like first period I wasn't paying attention. The rest of the class went by fast, so did third period.

Now it's time for lunch, I grab my bag and start heading down the hall into the lunch room. I grab my lunch, I was right a sub sandwich, and see Stella and Charlie already at a table, I grab a seat sitting next to Stella.

"Can you believe it, only 29 days until tour!" Stella says.

Agreeing I say." I know it's gone by so fast!"

Mo and Wen soon show up and we start this conversation about tour plans, songs, and anything else that has to do with Lemonade Mouth.

"Wait what?" Stella had just said something about band practice.

"Band practice today"

"Oh, I'm sorry guys I can't make it. I promised I'd help my Gran with some stuff."

"Oh okay I understand."

At the end of lunch we separate-well except for me and Wen, this is our 2nd Class together- and go to our next period.

"Hey umm Olivia?"

"Yea? What is it?" I look up at Wen, he looks more nervous then I've ever seen him before. Whatever he is wanting to say is really bothering him.

"Uhh well I was just wondering if umm you-" I could tell he would go on forever if I didn't say something.

"What Wen?"

"Umm if you like apples? Because I do, they taste really appley and when you eat them they sometimes make this crunch sound that goes like K-K-KRUNCH! What about green apples? I think that I like green apples better then red ones, but you know I don't think apples should be green. But anyways do you like apples?"

By the time he stopped talking we were already in the classroom. "Uhh, yea when I like apples." I knew that wasn't his real question, but I answered it anyway.

"Yea! Aren't they just delicious? They are so fruity and.." I tried to get Wen to shut up, but I couldn't. So finally the teachers said something,

"Gifford, since you think what your saying is so important, I think you should share it with the class."

"Umm apples, there fruity and delicious.."

"Oh, okay, very well then. Students open your textbooks and complete page 247."

I looked at Wen and started snickering. He playfully hit me on the shoulder and we started on the class work.

For the rest of the day I basically did the same thing.

When it's the end of the day I grab my bag and head for my bike. But, when I'm about to turn down another hall, I hear someone's voice coming from the hall. I know I shouldn't listen, but I do anyway.

"What are you talking about?"I know that voice, id recognize it anywhere, Wen.

"You know you like her!"And that's Stella's voice.

"No I don't!" Who are they talking about?

"Wen and Olivia sittin' in a tree-" I laugh to myself at first ,but then I process what was just said, he, the guy with the red hair and freckles, the tall guy, the guy who can rap and play keyboard, the guy I have a major crush on, the guy who goes by the name of Wen, that guy, he doesn't like me. And immediately sadness washes through me. And for once I'm relieved I don't have to go to band practice..

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, hate it? Continue? I'd also like to say that I have a project that im working on now, thats due im not sure how much ill update. But, on the bright side my school year ends in 2 weeks (: (: Thx for reading!(:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so im really sorry this is so short, but I have a lot to do! School gets out next week for me so ill try to update some more! (: Here you go!**

* * *

><p>At that moment I start running out the other side of the hall that leads to what I call the picnic area. I'm not sure where I'm going but I eventually end up on the grass landing next to the last picnic table. How? I don't know and I really don't care. I look up at the clouds and try to make shapes out of them like I usually do, but right now all I see is tears.<p>

Then I remember why I didn't go to band practice and call my Gram.

"Um Gram?" I'm trying to sound like I'm not crying, but I keep sniffling.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I think I'm gonna be late, so can I help you tomorrow?"

"Sure. And Olivia?"

"Yea?"

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" _Crap!_

"It's nothing Grams really."

"Okay. But, if you need someone to talk to I'm always here."

"Thanks Gram, I love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Bye." I hang and stare up at the sky again. I've been laying here in the grass for about 15 minutes when I hear a door open and the close back.

I don't turn around to look and see who it is though. I can hear footsteps getting closer and then I hear...

"Olivia? Ar-Are you okay?" Why, _why_ does he have to be here?

I sniffle and say, "Yea, I'm alright." He comes and lies down in the grass beside me. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Olivia, that's not the point. Why are you crying?"

"No reason."

"Olivia tell me." I shake my head no, but then Wen pulls my hair out of my face and makes me look at him. Why does he do this to me?

"Please." I'm about to cave in even though I really don't wanna tell him.

"I heard y-you say something..."

"What? When?" He looks surprised.

"In the hall...just after school let out." He looks like hes trying to remember what he said and what I'm talking about.

"Oh no." Now he looks like he might cry...

"Wen what's with the oh no?"

"You...know that I like you..." And all I can do is gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm.. what will happen? Haha.. Anyways hope you liked it even though it was short. And who do you guys like better, CharlieMo or Scott/Mo? I personally like Charlie/Mo better..Scott annoys me lol. Okay well thanks for reading! Review! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, y'all are so nice! And im not to crazy about this chapter, but maybe you guys will enjoy it. So heres the story!**

* * *

><p>I think back to the conversation in the hall between Wen and Stella. <em>You know you like her, No I don't, Wen and Olivia sitting in a tree...<em> Did I miss something? Wen clearly said he didn't like me. So what is he talking about now?

"Wait what?"

"Never mind Olivia its nothing." He got up and started heading for the door that lead back to the hallway.

I got up and yelled, "Wen! Wait!" I went after him and when I finally caught up to him I grabbed his arm.

"I meant what are you talking about? I heard a totally different conversation in the hall! Stella was saying something about how you like me and you said you didn't and then I just ran out here." When I finished talking I started to tear up.

"Olivia, don't cry. Listen, you just didn't hear the whole thing I guess."

"Wait so you do like me?"

"Isn't that what I just said 2 minutes ago?…So do you uh-"

"Yes Wen I like you too." I smiled at him and he grinned back at me.

"Olivia?"

"Yea?"

And then he asked me the question I've wanted him to ask me for a while, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well duh! Of course I will Wen!"

"So what are you doing here I thought you had to help your Gran?"

"I did, but I got out of doing it."

"Oh, okay. So you wanna go to band practice then? We have to tell them about _us_ anyways."

I smiled at the word us, "Yea, sure."

We start walking hand and hand back into the hall to the basement. When we finally got there the rest of the band was just finishing up the instrumental part to "Turn up the Music". They immediately noticed me and Wen's hands locked together. They started looking at our faces to our hands and back. I started blushing like never before. Finally Stella broke the silence.

"What's this? Did you finally have the nerve to ask Olivia out Wen?"

Then everybody started talking at once.

Mo was saying things about how we look so _cute _together. While Charlie was asking about when and how this happened.

While everybody was talking I just stared up at Wen wondering what he thought about all this.

After a while I was getting annoyed so I decided to talk, "Guys! Please just be quiet! Come on lets rehearse."

"Fine!"

"Thank you.", I said smiling.

We all got in are places and started rehearsing the line up for the tour which began with "Livin on High Wire" and ended with "Determinate". By the time we were finished it was about 6 o'clock.

Giving everyone high 5's Charlie said, "Great job everyone!"

Stella being her usual pumped and excited self said, "I can't wait for this tour! It's going to be epic!"

Then Wen said, "I know me too!"

"Okay well by guys! Cya tomorrow!" I started walking out the door and down the hall. When I just got past the lockers I felt something on my shoulder and jumped. I turned around and smiled seeing my new boyfriend.

"Gosh, you scared me!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't let me _girlfriend _go home without giving her a hug!" I couldn't tell anyone how much I loved Wen calling me his girlfriend.

I smiled, "Okay boyfriend." I looked up at him and gave him a hug. But, instead he lifted me off my feet and kissed my cheek. _He is so sweet!_

He grinned at me, "Now you can go."

"I don't know if I want too", I said playfully.

He kissed my cheek one more time and said, "Bye Olivia."

I finally said, "Byeee." , dragging out the _E._

I walk out the door to the bike rack. I grab my bike, get on, and start riding home.

I start thinking about how the day turned out. I have the best friends and the best boyfriend in the world, I couldn't be happier. I start to get lost in my thoughts, not paying much attention to riding my bike. I turn down the street that leads to my home and I hear a crash. I start wondering what it is. A few seconds later I find it hard to breathe. After that everything was a blur…

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, hate it? Review! Ill try to update sooner too, im already working on the next chapter's ideasstory. Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! Can you believe it an update 2 days in a row? I'm on firee haha :D Okay, anyways not much happens in this chapter so im sorry if you find it boring. But, im going to try to make the next one better! (: And thanks again for the reviews, you dont know how happy you guys make me when I read them (:**

* * *

><p>I'm at a beach somewhere. Feeling the warm sand beneath my feet and between my toes. It felt so peaceful here. I look at the sky, seeing the obvious color blue, but also mixtures of orange, yellow, and red. The sun is setting and it looks absolutely beautiful. I lay down in the sand and watch the sun.<p>

Suddenly the once peaceful setting is gone. Instead I'm drowning in the ocean. I gasp for air holding on to any that's left in my lungs. I want to scream _Help!_, but it would do no good. Theres no one around to hear me scream. Now theres nothing left, but water. I'm losing all the oxygen in my body, so I start screaming anyway. My mouth feels with the salty water, but I'm still screaming over and over…

* * *

><p>I hear screaming and notice it's me. I was just dreaming or should I say having a nightmare? Thinking about the nightmare sends shivers down my back.<p>

Then a couple of doctors rush in and inject something in me and then I'm knocked out again. I'm having the same dream where I'm at the beach and drowning. And I'm screaming once more.

I am going back and forth to awake and asleep, I can't tell what's happening anymore. I'm at the beach then I'm screaming my head off, what's happening? _Help._

I'm just now waking up after about the 15th time I've had that dream. This time I'm not screaming though, I'm silent, lying on some bed. _Where am I? What happened?_

I hear voices coming from somewhere. I strain my ears to hear them.

"I think she's awake."

"Are you sure? If she was she'd be screaming."

"Yea I'm positive."

"Okay, let's go explain what happened, she probably has no idea what's going on." If they are talking about me, which I'm pretty sure they are, then there right.

Two doctors walk in the room. There dressed in those white coats doctors usually wear. One doctor sits on the end of the bed I'm on and the other stands next to me.

"Olivia White?"

I respond with a "Yes", but it comes out as a whisper. I'm suddenly struggling to get my voice out, I nod my head instead.

"Do you know what happened?"

I want to say no, but I shake my head.

"You were in a wreck. You ran into a car while turning down Walker Street **(A.N. Made it up :D)**."

The other doctor standing up finally spoke, "And it resulted in you having 2 broken bones, one in your right leg and the other in your right arm."

I try to move my right leg and arm. _Oww!_ They were defiantly broken.

"Well be giving you some pain pills every two hours." I nod and they walk out the room.

I can't believe I was in a wreck. _How_ _could I be so careless and stupid?_ I got lucky, I could've been hurt so much worse.

Instead of thinking about the wreck, I've decided to look around the room. It looks like any ordinary patients room. I look for something to focus on and pass time by. On the table to my left I see a balloon that says 'Get well soon!', 3 cards that are unopened, and a teddy bear. Leaning over I pick up the cards.

The first one I open has a pink envelope. I take out the card and start reading.

_ Hey Olivia!_

_I'm so sorry about what happened! I hope your okay! I'm going to visit soon, I promise!_

_Love ya, Stella!_

The next one is covered in yellow.

_ Olivia!:'(_

_We can't believe what happened! We feel so freaking bad! Gonna visit ya! _

_Get well soon, Mo and Charlie(:_

The last one is blue.

_ Olivia,_

_I wish this didn't happen to you. I'm so sorry. I came to visit you, but they said you were sleeping so ill be back soon (: Get well._

_Wen_

The whole time I read the letters I was smiling. My friends are wonderful. I can't wait to see them again.

I'm falling asleep again. But, this time instead of having that horrible nightmare I'm dreaming of the upcoming tour and how great it will go.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it boring? Like it, hate it? Review! What would you guys like to see happen? And im sorry if I messed up writing the short letters. When I was editing I was trying to make it easier for y'all to read, but im not exactly sure how it turned out.. Oh, and when I read the reviews on the last chapter I saw that one of you guys said that I changed the tense(You now who you are!:P). So I read back over it and saw that I did, so thanks for pointing that out and I hope I didn't make that mistake again in this chapter (:<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't hate me! Sorry its been a while since I updated, but I can explain! I was on a trip and I just got back yesterday and I also have a new kitten that gets into everything. So im really sorry. And I know I said this chapter was going to be better, but nothing really happens in this one either. But, I can promise that when tour comes it will be better, so try to stick with me(:**

* * *

><p>It's now almost a week since the wreck and I'm supposed to be able to go home today. I really hope so, these doctors aren't that nice. I think I could've gone home 3 days ago, but they wouldn't let me.<p>

Theres absolutely nothing to do here, the only times that I have fun are when my friends and gram visit.

"Hello." I turn my head to the door, it's who I call "Doctor 1", because I don't have enough interest in him to learn his name.

"Uhh…hi"

"Miss. White your grandmother is here to take you home. We have all the paperwork done, just take your stuff and you are free to go."

"Okay."

Doctor 1 walked out the room, then my Gram walks in replacing him.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay Gram."

She smiled, "Good. Let's get you home."

We start gathering up all my stuff, which is only a few things. When we finish she takes them out to the car and comes back to get me.

I get up from my bed, grabbing some crutches. I'm walking slowly out the door, because I've only really walked once with my broken leg.

When I get to the door my Gram pulls it open for me and lets me walk through.

"Thanks." I smile at her. She nods and smiles.

I keep walking to the car. Once I get there I pull open the door with my left hand and sit down. I slide the crutches to the back seat, put my seatbelt on and wait until my Gram gets in the car.

She gets inside and starts driving us home.

I look out the window and notice were turning down Walker Street. I immediately start looking down, not wanting to see where I crashed. Memories flood into my mind of just before the crash and I start to tear up.

I think of a happier time. When my mom was alive, when my dad wasn't in jail, when I was just some little kid.

Before I know it I'm home. I lean towards the car door and open it. I pull my crutches from the backseat and stand up. I'm a little wobbly at first, but then balance myself.

I walk to the door and up the stairs to my room.

When I get there I plop down on my bed. I take in everything; the smell, the scene, the fact I'm finally back home.

* * *

><p>When I got back home yesterday, I didn't do much. Just lie around and watch T.V. But, tomorrow it's time to get back to work. Tour starts in just 15 days! We have a ton of rehearsals planed, we <em><span>have <span>_to be ready.

My leg and arm are feeling better, but there sadly still broken.

My phone makes a noise, it's a text message from Mo.

"_Hey girl(:"_

"_Hey. What's up?"_

"_Takin a break from rehearsals. How u doing?"_

"_I'm fine. I'm feelin better 2. Can't wait 2 c u guys 2mor (:"_

"_That's good. And us 2 especially Wen3"_ I smile at the thought of Wen.

"_Yea and aww, can you tell him I miss him?"_

"_Sure thing (:"_

"_Thx"_

"_Ur welcome. Cya 2mor, gotta get back to rehearsals."_

"_K bye (:"_

I sit my phone on the table beside me and flip through channels on the T.V. I don't find anything so I just turn it off.

Much like yesterday, I don't do much. Going back and forth from T.V., texting, and sleeping.

15 more days I told myself, _15 more days…_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, hate it?Review!Ideas, suggestions?Continue? Thx for reading!(:<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Read this before the story!**

**Hey guys! So you guys will be happy to know something important does happen in this chapter! But, I decided to change the P.O.V for this chapter so you could get a better idea. This chapter is in Mo's P.O.V. If I described what happened from Olivia's P.O.V. this chapter would really suck. So tell me if you guys liked the P.O.V. change, or if it was terrible and to never do it again.**

* * *

><p>School had just ended 2 hours ago. Since Olivia had finally come back to school, we decided after rehearsal to come where Lemonade Mouth officially started.<p>

"Hey guys!" I say as I walk into Dante's Pizza.

My friends all greet me and smile. I walk over to the table and sit in between Scott and Stella.

I smile up at Scott and he smiles back at me. But, theres something different about his smile, it seems…forced. I ignore it though and continue talking with my friends.

"Did you already order?" Stella's about to answer me when a waiter comes to our table and brings a whole pizza. "Nevermind."

Everybody grabs a piece of pizza and starts eating.

"We have to go sight seeing on the tour!" Olivia says excitedly.

"Defiantly." Wen agrees, but he would agree to anything Olivia said.

Scott talks next, "Hows your leg and arm Olivia?"

She smiles, "Fine. Better actually."

"Good. We can't have our lead singer falling off stage. That wouldn't look good."

I nudge his shoulder, "Scott!"

"What? I'm sure Wen wouldn't want that either. Right?"

Instead of Wen saying something, Olivia talks, "Guys just..stop. Hes right."

After that theres an uneasy silence.

Everyone continues eating, and when were done we split up the check.

I grab Scott's hand and tell my friends bye.

When we get outside Scott says, "Mo, we need talk."

"Yea, we do."

We take a seat on a bench on the sidewalk.

"You first."

"Okay. Scott, what were you doing back there? That was kinda mean."

"Mo, I wasn't lying, I was telling the truth. Even Olivia agreed."

I was yelling now, "Olivia will agree to anything to make people shut up!"

"Whoa! Chill Mo. I'm sorry okay? Look I need to talk to you about something else."

I'm annoyed now, "Fine, what is it?"

"Mo, I think we should take a break."

"Wait what?" I already knew what he was saying, but I still hoped he was talking about something else.

"From us. I don't think it's working out."

"W- why? Is it because I got mad at you? I didn't mean it Scott." My voice is cracking now.

"No Mo. It's not that, I just need some space."

"F-fine...Bye Scott." I turned away from his face and let tears fall, I couldn't look at him anymore.

"Mo, don't be mad please. Understand-"

I turned around and shouted at him, letting him see what he had done to me, all of the tears, "Just go Scott!"

"Mo!"

"Go! Now!"

I turned and looked the other way. When I knew he had left, I sat there and cried. I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. But, the difference was if I was punched I could be healed, but I knew my heart could never be, it was broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, hate it? Review! Continue? Ideassuggestions?**

**Sorry it was short, but I didn't want what happens next to be in this chapter. And I understand the story was getting really boring so is this better? Tell me what you think! Thx for reading!(:  
><strong>


End file.
